When Doves Cry
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Rewrite of Wrecking Ball. AU. Sherise is King Mufasa's youngest cub and Prince Simba's little sister. But after a tragic accident, she's faced with the death of her brother and father. She grows up dealing with her tyrant uncle and all the while trying to find her place in the circle of life.
1. Circle of Life

**Hello dear readers, as the summary says this is a re-write of one of my old and favourite stories; Wrecking Ball. Some of the OCs are going to be reused but revision. Now here's the first chapter of When Doves Cry.**

As the sun began to rise rhinos lifted their heads at a sound of a lion's roar. But not any lion's roar, this roar belong to the mighty King Mufasa. Today is a special day for the kingdom, known as the Pridelands. As the animals, from the majestic elephant to the crawling ant made their made to the heart of the kingdom, where huge rock that jutted out to the heavens and it's promontory facing where the sun rose. The rock is known as priderock, an home, a castle. On the peak stood the regal king. His golden brown fur brightened in the sunlight. As massive red mane blew slightly in the morning breeze as his royal amber eyes shone with proudness. A royal blue hornbill with a yellow beak flew to the peck and landed with a bow. The king nodded his head as a sign he's grateful for the respect.

The animals parted a bit as the king's good friend and advisor made his way through the crowd with his staff in his hand. Once the old baboon climbed to the peak he gave the mighty king a hug. Mufasa then lead the primate over to his mate, a beautiful dark beige lioness with unusual dark brown ear rims. In the queen's paws was two small cubs. Rafiki smiled at the queen before performing the ceremony. With a nod of approval Rafiki grabbed the prince and princess took them the edge of the peak where he trust the cubs up for all the kingdom to see. The animals made noise at the sight of their future rulers. As a sun beam shined on the cubs the animals bowed down to show their respect. This was a happy day, but not everyone was happy.

OoOoo

"Life's not fair, isn't it?" a smooth, deep voice purred at a grey fur rodent that's stuck between the voice's paw.

The mouse tried to beg for mercy, but all the lion did was laugh and continue his rumblings. "And you'll never see another day," he raise the poor creature to his mouth.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" said a voice full of disgust.

The brown-pelted lion put his paw down and glared at the voice, which is the blue hornbill Zazu from the princess and prince's presentation.

"What do you want?" asked the black mane lion his scared eye looked more scary as he growled with annoyance.

Zazu glared at the king's brother and said "I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way!" he stared at the lanky lion and finished with a not pleased tone. "And you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning!"

"Zazu, you made me lose my lunch." sighed Scar after he let the rodent go.

"You'll lose more than that when the king gets hold of you," Zazu crossed his wings with a glare.

"Ooh, I quiver with fear." Scar hissed at the arrogant bird.

"Don't look at me that way!" Zazu yelled as Scar had a hungry look in his emerald eyes.

Scar just snarled as he pounced, engulfing the bird in his mouth.

"Scar! Drop him!"

Scar sighed before spitting the bird out and turning to his brother.

"Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Scar said with exaggerated cheerfulness.

Mufasa ignored the mocking tone of his brother and got to the point of his visit.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba and Sherise."

Scar rolled his eyes and said with false meaning, "Sorry big brother, but my mate gave birth last night and I was with her."

Mufasa stared at his brother with a glare and said "Which one?"

Scar stopped mid way scratching his claws on a nearby wall and said "Athena," then he turned to face his brother and said "Zira isn't due till another two weeks." like it was most known thing.

Mufasa glared at his brother as the rich brown lion turned to exited.

"Don't turned your back on me, Scar!" Mufasa warned.

Scar paused and looked back, his voice becoming darker and threating.

"Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

Those words couldn't be taken any other way and Mufasa wasn't going to tolerate such threats. Brother or not. Scar went too far. Mufasa leaped in front of Scar, baring his teeth for the first time that day.

"Is that a challenge!" Mufasa growled.

Scar smirked and said "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

Zazu came from between Mufasa's legs and said "Pity, why not?"

"Because, I have a son I need to be here for." Scar rolled his eyes and walked past his brother.

Mufasa glared at his brother's retreating form. When did things get to the way they were. Mufasa remember the days where he and Taka, before he changed his name to Scar were brothers without a care in the world.

Zazu sighed and said "There's one in every family sire...two in mine actually." he fluttered to Mufasa's broad shoulder.

"And they always manage to ruin special occasions." the bird finished.

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa sighed.

"He'll make a very handsome throw rug." commented the king's majordomo.

"Zazu!" Mufasa chided amusedly.

But Zazu wasn't finish yet.

"And whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him." the bird said happily.

Mufasa chuckled as he made his new family.


	2. The New Prince and Princess

Mufasa walked in the nursery cave, where Sarabi laid with their cubhood friend, who was heavily pregnant and her sister in-law. A dark golden lioness with pale blue eyes smiled when her eyes landed on the king.

"How are they?"

Sarabi smiled, "Wonderful."

Mufasa nuzzled his mate before looking at his cubs. One was a spitten image of him, golden fur, he had his mother's orange eyes, rich red mane tail tuff and dark brown earrims like his mother's. His sister had russet brown fur like his father Ahadi. She even had little russet brown fur sticking up and her eyes were the brightest of blue, with a mixture of purple. Therefore making the princess' eyes purplish-blue. _Truly beautiful,_ Mufasa thought with a smile.

"What are their names?" asked a dark cream lioness with teal eyes.

Sarabi smiled, "I named our son, Simba."

The dark golden lioness beamed, "Lion, a perfect name."

Mufasa looked at his daughter and beamed proudly, "I named our daughter, Sherise."

The dark cream lioness beamed with joy, "Beauty, grace and kindness. No doubt she won't live up to her name."

Mufasa and Sarabi smiled proudly at their friends' comments.

ooOoo

Later that day the dark golden lioness, Athena left priderock to head to the cave where her mate and son was. Athena walked in and saw her son cuddled in his father's black mane. Scar blinked his eyes open as he heard the dark golden lioness walk in. As the rich brown lion sat up, the bright golden nestled in his mane blinked his dark green eyes open.

"How was he?" Athena asked as she moved the cub to nurse.

"He was fine, have you thought if a name?" Scar asked as he gazed at his son.

"I was thinking Aden, but what do you think?" Athena said looking at her mate.

Scar smiled and said "Aden is fine." he stiffed a yawn and said "I'm heading to my cave, I'll see you two in the morning."

Athena nodded and picked up Aden and headed toward priderock. Scar watched his 'mate' and son go before heading towards another cave a little way from priderock. In the cave laid a pale tan lioness with red eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late, had to visit my brother's hairs balls." Scar lied as he walked in the cave and nuzzled the lioness.

Zira rolled her eyes and said "I know you were with Athena, don't try and play me stupid!"

Scar jut looked like he seen his dead father.

"What are you going to do now, to become king?" Zira said taking the lion out of his thoughts.

Scar shook his head, he wasn't sure. There's defiantly no way he's going to be king, unless...Yeah that's what he'll do. But he'll let his brother have his fun. _For now._

ooOoo

"They are simply gorgeous." said creamy lioness with hazel-blue eyes.

Mufasa and Sarabi were back in the main cave, surrounded by their friends and pride.

Sarabi smiled, "Thank you, Jaina."

Just then the lioness one month cub walked over to the queen looked at the sleeping prince and princess. The cub had pale cream fur and a light brown tuff on his head.

"The princess is really pretty, Queen Sarabi."

Sarabi smiled at the cub, "Thank you, Jeremy."

The cub smiled before scurrying off to his mother's side. With a big yarn the cub drifted to sleep. The adults smiled before heading to their own places for the night. Mufasa laid by his family and nuzzled each of them.

 _Life couldn't be better_ , was the king's last thought before joining his family and pride in the land of dreams.


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

Days turned into weeks and the cubs began to show their growth. Aden, Simba and Sherise has started walking and today is big day that they start talking. Sarabi was lying on the royal platform with her cubs in between her large paws. As Mufasa was sitting in front trying to get his cubs to to say 'Daddy'.

"Come on say daddy."

Sarabi laughed, "You do know their first words is going to be mommy? Right?"

Mufasa looked at his mate and said "Not every time." before looking back at his cubs.

"Mama!" cried Simba.

Mufasa's face went blank as the orange eye queen smirked.

"Daddie..."

Mufasa's head shot up as he looked at the cubs. So did Sarabi, both wondering who said 'Daddie'.

"Daddie!"

Mufasa grinned a huge goofy grin as he looked at his daughter. The princess' first word was 'Daddie'.

"Did you hear that! My daughter said daddy!", Mufasa was so excited his voice boomed louder than usual.

Sarabi smiled down at her cubs lovingly as her mate tried to get them to go another round of say daddy. In the savannah Sarafina and the creamy lioness, was taking an afternoon stroll.

"So, Jaina when's Jeremiah coming to see Jeremy?"

The creamy lioness smiled with a chuckled and said "You know Fina I was about to asked you the same question, apart from seeing any cubs."

The lionesses shared a laughed before Sarafina felt something leak down her leg and sharp pain in her lower stomach.

"Ahh!" screamed Sarafina.

Jaina's hazel-blue eyes grew wide as she said "Fina are you ok?"

The dark cream lioness shook her head and said "My water broke..." between pants.

Jaina was going to say something when she heard her and Sarafina's names being called. The creamy lioness looked right and seen two lions. As the lions got closer Jaina seen that one lion was her mate Jeremiah. A large creamy beige lion with dark brown ear rims, greenish-blue eyes and a dark brown mane. The other lion was Sarafina's mate Kwezi. A tawny peachy lion with a tint of white in his fur. Rich green eyes and a rich mild brown mane. Jaina sighed in relief as the lions came over.

"What's going on?" asked Kwezi as he seen his mate panting.

"Her water broke!" came the creamy lioness' reply.

Jeremiah looked at the dark cream lioness, "Can you walk?"

Sarafina tried to stand but fell on her side with a hiss. Kwezi automatically grabbed his mate's scruff and put her on his back before making a dash toward priderock. At this time Mufasa and Sarabi decided to have a family walk when they saw Kwezi rush in the nursery cave. Sarabi looked at Mufasa and he seen how much she wanted to be there for their friend. Mufasa smiled and gave her a nod. Sarabi nuzzled her mate and cubs before running in the nursery. When Sarabi got to Sarafina, the dark cream lioness was drenched in sweat and cursing up a storm.

"It's ok, Fina." said Sarabi giving her friend a nuzzle.

After more nasty words and a lot of pushing the results was a surprise.

"Twins!" cried Jaina as she place the new cub next to her older sibling.

Sarafina already cleaned the first cub off and is now working on her surprise cub. After cleaning the last cub, the new mother looked up at her friends and mate.

"What sex are they?" Sarabi asked.

Sarafina smiled and said "The oldest is a boy and the last one is a girl."

Kwezi nuzzled his mate and said "We can name the girl after my mother."

"Nala? Right?" Sarafina asked looking at her mate.

Kwezi nodded and said "Yes, my mother looked just like our daughter."

Just then the oldest cub mewed, which sounded like 'Me too'.

Sarafina laughed and said "I guess I know what to name him."

Kwezi looked from his son to his mate and said "What?"

"Mheetu."

Kwezi smiled and said "I loved it."

The cubs turned over with their eyes open. Mheetu has his mother's mother greenish-blue eyes. Nala's eyes were rich green like her father and his mother.

Kwezi smiled and said "She even has my mother eyes."

ooOoo

A few more weeks went by and Scar finally came to visit his niece and nephew.

"It's about time Scar." Mufasa said meeting his brother half way down priderock.

Scar rolled his eyes and said "My sons wanted to see their cousins."

Mufasa looked behind his brother and saw his nephews play fighting.

Mufasa looked back at his brother and said "I'm about to have a family walk. Care to join us?"

"We rather past." Scar said in his usual monotone voice.

"Suit yourself." said Mufasa before walking down the the rocky stairs with his cubs following.

But this happy planed out day is about to take a turn for the worst.


	4. Fallen Queen

"Sire!"

Mufasa stopped half way down Pride Rock's stairs and looked up and saw his friend and majordomo hovering over him.

"Zazu, what is it?"

The blue hornbill took deep breathes before landing and looking at the large king with fear and worry.

 _A Few Moments Earlier_

In the savannah Sarabi, Sarafina, Jaina, Athena and a young grayish brown lioness with light brown eyes name Marcie were out on the hunting grounds. Sarabi as the queen is the lead huntress, had just finish explaining the plan with her party. As as the group split up and targeted a lone zebra stallion a nasty whiff hit the lioness' noses. Sarabi looked up to see a pack of hyenas running towards her. Before she could respond she was pounced on. The hyena and the queen rolled down a hill into the way of the stampeding zebra herd. Sarabi nearly got a chance to stand before getting kicked in the ribs and head. The beige lioness stumbled before falling on her side.

 _Present Moment_

Mufasa had left Sherise and Simba with Kwezi and left with Jeremiah following. The two lions we're guided by the bird who had a look of worry still plastered in his eyes. When Mufasa and Jeremiah got to the hunting party they were greeted by a horror scene. Sarafina, Jaina and Athena were sitting around their falling queen and pride member. Apparently the young lioness Marcie saw her queen in trouble and went to help to only get in a brawl with two hyenas. In the end they knocked the young lioness out and ran back to their hide out. Mufasa stared in horror at the bloody body of his mate.

"Mufasa...we got to get them back to the cave." Jeremiah stated before grabbing Marcie by the scruff and put her on his back and headed home.

Mufasa shook his head before doing the same with Sarabi and headed home. When the lions got back Rafiki was already there and was ready to looked the lionesses over. After shooing the king out of the cave the primate went to work. Hours seemed like forever for Mufasa waiting for his friend and mentor to come out with the results. Just then the aging monkey walked out with a glum look.

"Rafiki how's Sarabi?", Mufasa rushed to the baboon's side.

Rafiki sighed and said "She's going to live but she's going to be out for a couple of days."

Mufasa sighed in relief but the look in the baboon's eyes made the fear worry come back.

"Mufasa...Sarabi has a special condition that if she has any more head injuries-it could kill her."

Mufasa's eyes went wide before he bowed his head and let the tears escape. Rafiki squeezed the king's shoulder before heading back to his tree.

"Wait Rafiki!"

The baboon paused before looking up to see Sarafina looking down.

"How's Marcie?" Athena asked after coming to her sister's in-law side.

"Right! I forgot, but the young lioness is fine. She should be up in little bit. Also she is pregnant. A month along actually."

Sarafina and Athena smiled before saying "Thank!" and walked in the cave.

Rafiki smiled before continuing his journey back home. In the cave Marcie blinked her light brown eyes open to see Sarafina and Athena siting not far away.

"What happened?"

Sarafina sighed and said "We were attacked."

Then the young lioness head started to hurt as she remembered what happened.

"How's Queen Sarabi?"

"She's going to be alright. She just going to be out for a few days and can't have anymore head injuries." replied Athena.

Marcie tilted her head and Sarafina said "It could kill her."

Marcie's light brown eyes widen as she said "Her poor cubs."

"Oh speaking of cubs..." started Athena.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" finished Sarafina.

Marcie stared at the older lionesses like she seen a ghost or like she just heard the worst news ever. Because right there the young lioness broke down crying.


	5. Sad Truth

"Why are you crying?" Athena asked.

Marcie sniffed up her tears and said "I haven't been complete honest about where I came from."

The sister on-laws shared a looked before looking at the young lioness.

"Come again?" said Sarafina bending down to get eye level.

"Marcie?"

The lionesses looked to see Mufasa walking towards them.

"Are you alright?" the king asked once the got in front on the crying lioness.

Sarafina looked at the younger lioness and said "Don't tell him now."

Mufasa looked from Marcie to the sister in-laws and said "Tell me what?" with a raised eye brow.

"About where I came from..." Marcie replied with a sigh.

"What about where you came from?" Mufasa said sitting down.

"Mufasa, shouldn't you be with Sarabi?"

Mufasa glares at the dark golden lioness and said "Sarabi's fine and Jaina is watching the cubs." he then turned to Marcie and said "Now you tell me what's going on."

Marcie sighed and said "I didn't get separated from my family. My mother has been dead from over a year. I came from the small kingdom that's outside these borders known as the Second Chance Pride. Where the king took in members to give them a second chance at life, love, freedom."

"He sounds like a great king." Athena voiced her thoughts out loud.

Marcie smiled lightly and said "He was..."

Sarafina, Athena and Mufasa shared a look before turning their attentions back on the young lioness.

"That's why I'm here. It all started the week after the birth of the princes. We were preparing to celebrate when we were attacked by a pride of black lions and a large pack of hyenas."

The older lions gasped as Marcie continued with tears falling.

"In the mist of the war our king and queen was killed and so was the princes..."

"That's horrible..." whispered Mufasa.

But the lionesses heard him.

"Before I left the lead lion took over and was already showing signs of being a tyrant. As our king let males stay as his promises of second chances-this tyrant...monster ordered his flea bags to kill all the males. One of them was my mate and now future cub's father."

Sarafina nuzzled the young lioness with tears now falling. Mufasa as tough and powerful he was, heart broke at Marcie's story.

"What was your king and queen names?" Mufasa managed to ask.

Marcie pulled away and said "Amani and Harrison."

Mufasa's eyes grew wide as saucers as the names sparked memories in his head. Harrison was a golden beige lion with a black mane and orange eyes. A truly handsome lion. Harrison was found by the late Queen Uru. Her mate and Mufasa and Scar's father. The late King Ahadi had second thoughts about him, till Uru told her mate that even though the young lion seem weak, he saved her from some hyenas. Ahadi being the fair king he was accepted the young lion in. As Harrison recovered he and Ahadi countered up a friendship, despite their age difference. After giving Mufasa advice on winning Sarabi's heart from a rouge. The two became best of friends. After another save, this time he saved the king from a attack that was set up by none other than Scar. Harrison soon left with a teen lioness name Amani. They had fallen in love over the time Harrison spent in the Pride Lands. A few months after they started ruling lionesses and lions came and joined. A month later King Ahadi died from the wounds he received from the hyena attack. Queen Uru followed her mate into the after life a few days later.

Mufasa felt his hear swell. His good friend was murdered and he had no idea. He'll make things right, he'll raise Sherise and Simba on his friend's story. Where he will never be forgotten.


End file.
